best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Be Careful" by Cardi B
"Be Careful" is a song by American rapper Cardi B. It was released on March 29, 2018, as the third single from her debut studio album Invasion of Privacy. Lyrics Yeah Be careful, be careful, be careful with me Yeah, look I wanna get married, like the Currys, Steph and Ayesha shit But we more like Belly, Tommy and Keisha shit Gave you TLC, you wanna creep and shit Poured out my whole heart to a piece of shit Man, I thought you would've learned your lesson 'Bout likin' pictures, not returnin' texts I guess it's fine, man, I get the message You still stutter after certain questions You keep in contact with certain exes Do you, though, trust me, nigga, it's cool, though Said that you was workin', but you're out here chasin' culo And putas, chillin' poolside, livin' two lives I could've did what you did to me to you a few times But if I did decide to slide, find a nigga Fuck him, suck his dick, you would've been pissed But that's not my M.O., I'm not that type of bitch And karma for you is gon' be who you end up with Don't make me sick, nigga The only man, baby, I adore I gave you everything, what's mine is yours I want you to live your life of course But I hope you get what you dyin' for Be careful with me, do you know what you doin'? Whose feelings that you hurtin' and bruisin'? You gon' gain the whole world But is it worth the girl that you're losin'? Be careful with me Yeah, it's not a threat, it's a warnin' Be careful with me Yeah, my heart is like a package with a fragile label on it Be careful with me Care for me, care for me Always said that you'd be there for me, there for me Boy, you better treat me carefully, carefully, look I was here before all of this Guess you actin' out now, you got an audience Tell me where your mind is, drop a pin, what's the coordinates? You might have a fortune, but you lose me, you still gon' be misfortunate, nigga Tell me, this love's got you this fucked up in the head You want some random bitch up in your bed? She don't even know your middle name, watch her 'cause she might steal your chain You don't want someone who loves you instead? I guess not though It's blatant disrespect, you nothin' like the nigga I met Talk to me crazy and you quick to forget You even got me trippin', you got me lookin' in the mirror different Thinkin' I'm flawed because you inconsistent Between a rock and a hard place, the mud and the dirt It's gon' hurt me to hate you, but lovin' you's worse It all stops so abrupt, we start switchin' it up Teach me to be like you so I can not give a fuck Free to mess with someone else, I wish these feelings could melt 'Cause you don't care about a thing except your mothafuckin' self You make me sick, nigga The only man, baby, I adore I gave you everything, what's mine is yours I want you to live your life of course But I hope you get what you dyin' for Be careful with me, do you know what you doin'? Whose feelings that you're hurtin' and bruisin'? You gon' gain the whole world But is it worth the girl that you're losin'? Be careful with me Yeah, it's not a threat, it's a warnin' Be careful with me Yeah, my heart is like a package with a fragile label on it Be careful with me Why It Rocks # The lyrics are very catchy. # The beat is amazing as heck! # The music video is very well done. # The produced verses are pretty fine. # It's Cardi's best song besides Red Barz. Bad Qualities # There were rumors she was dissing Offset on the song, but she declined that she was dissing him. Music Video Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:2010s Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists Category:Good Songs From Bad Albums Category:Cardi B songs